This invention relates to a pre-filled syringe (PFS) fluid transfer injector cartridge.
The skin of organisms such as humans serves as a protective barrier that, among other functions, prevents pathogens from entering the body and prevents or regulates fluids such as blood and water from exiting the body. In the field of modern medicine, there is often a need to deliver injectates such as drugs through the skin and into the bloodstream or tissue of patients. Traditionally, this delivery of liquids into a patient's body is accomplished by having a technician insert a needle through the patient's skin and into an area inside of the patient's body where the liquid can enter the patient's blood stream.